User talk:Ylnani
Welcome Hi, welcome to General Hospital Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Baldwin family page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nk3play2 (Talk) 00:25, 11 February 2011 Home Page Hi! I am so saorry, but I was editing the home page and messed it up :( Please help? Thanks so much!!!! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 20:59, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'll look at it and see what I can do :) --Ylnani 21:12, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'll have to mess with it later. I'm at work now on my break and don't have time. --Ylnani 21:23, July 15, 2011 (UTC) : :Thanks so much!!!! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 21:56, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Yea! I think I fixed it! Look at it and make sure I didn't mess anything up, but it doesn't look like I did. The graphic you had looked really cool. I'll see if I can figured out how to get it on there without messing it up. I undid your last 3 changes, so if there was anything else you changed, you might want to put them back. Make sure you click "preview" before you click "publish" to make sure it looks okay. :) --Ylnani 23:41, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Question Where did you find the names of Susan Moore's parents???? I've been searching for confirmation on those names and can't seem to find it.--Nk3play2 18:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I don't know if they're correct, but I got them from Wikipedia. (I know Wikipedia often isn't correct.) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_General_Hospital_characters#Susan_Moore --Ylnani 20:48, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Bradley Ward dream picture The picture of Bradley Ward from Justus's dream; if you got it from a Youtube clip, can you give me the link; it would be really helpful!!!Nk3play2 05:46, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, it's from Youtube. It was from when Justus was beat up and clinging to life in the hospital. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHQL8yWzv2E --Ylnani 06:06, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::That was very helpful, thanks; but do you know of any other videos that show Bradley a bit clearer???--Nk3play2 05:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll have to look tomorrow. I've only seen that one dream of Justus', a few flashbacks of Mary Mae's, and he appears as a hallucination or dream when the Bradley Ward House burns down. --Ylnani 07:50, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot about this. Here's the video of the Bradley Ward House fire, Bradley appears at 8:18: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ta9nWr1D-JM --Ylnani 21:42, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Do you wanna adopt this wiki? Hey.. we have no active admins and I find this link: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests So I was thinking you could be an admin and bureaucrat and I could be an admin. What do you think? Thanks! :) [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Valentine's Day!) 21:39, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, we have 1 active admin, Nk3play2, who last updated February 14, 2012. --Ylnani 23:41, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Well do you wanna ask him? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Valentine's Day!) 23:57, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't mind being an admin/bureaucrat. I update so often anyway. How do you become an admin if the wiki isn't orphaned?--Ylnani 00:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) You ask an admin or bureaucrat or go to Wikia Staff. I'll ask for you and me. Do you wanna? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Valentine's Day!) 01:19, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. I think it'd be good since I'm on here so much updating. Thanks.--Ylnani 02:10, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Baldwin Family Wouldn't Monica, Dawn, AJ, Jason, Emily, Michael, and Jake be apart of the Galdwin family since Monica's parents are Lee and Gail? Also sorry I haven't been around I've been very busy. Thanks a lot! :-D [[User:NeneG|'Nene']]G 13:49, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :Monica doesn't know who her biological parents are. Gail adopted her, Lee is her adoptive step father. However, neither Monica nor any of her children or grandchildren have ever considered themselves Baldwins or associated with them. I typically only put people in their stepparents' families if they consider them part of the family or are close to them, etc.--Ylnani 19:20, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :OK thanks so much! [[User:NeneG|'Nene']]G 00:46, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Russian or Czech? Hey I'm really not sure, I just remembered them talking about Theo Hoffman being a big mob boss from Russia, so I thought they were Russian, or was it just from Europe? I can't remember if they said he was from Russia or Europe? Do you know? --Sparrowhawk8 01:24, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :I don't recall them saying Russia, but I do recall them saying just Europe. I know that Janacek is a Czech name however (I'm of Czech heritage myself and I've looked it up to make sure). We could just take it off since we're not sure. --Ylnani 01:28, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay thanks, you can take it off if you'd like--Sparrowhawk8 01:37, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Deleted pages My pages were deleted? Whenever I create pages, they get deleted. Why? Generalhospitalfan7 04:22, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :The only pages that have been deleted recently were Maurice Benard because it only had one contributor and hardly any information (one sentence), Ingo Rademacher because it only consisted of spam, and Ali because the other admin and I agreed it was unnecessary. None of those were started by you. ( ). So, I don't know how/why your page(s) were deleted. I think that maybe they aren't saving for some reason, and I honestly don't know why or how I can help you. What page(s) did you create that were deleted? Maybe I can create them and you can then edit them.--Ylnani 23:38, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Maurice Benard and Ali were the pages I created. I created them before I made an account. Ok, I agree Ali is unnecessary, but maybe we can recreate the Maurice Benard page. Generalhospitalfan7 (talk) 19:04, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, that's fine. You can recreate the Maurice Benard page. I thought it was a spammer because it hadn't been updated or anything. Sorry.--Ylnani (talk) 23:54, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Robin Drake Status Hey, I was woundering if you think we should put Robin on recurring status because she has had a lot of cameos lately and it wasn't annouced either. I think we should put her on recurring because she returns for like a week or so to the GH set to do a cameo or so. I think we should take her off recurring if she doesn't come back again in like the next four to six months. What do you think? Thanks, [[User:NeneG|'Nene']]G 01:48, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :I did put her on recurring the first day she appeared. She's on recurring on her page, the navigation, and on the GH template.--Ylnani (talk) 03:38, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Copyright Hey I just saw that it looks like this images violates copyright too, so I am removing it from the Sonny and Kate page and you can delete it. http://general-hospital.wikia.com/wiki/File:Skate3.jpg Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 01:33, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! I deleted it. --Ylnani (talk) 02:58, July 29, 2012 (UTC) thank you u are very nice Top bar Hey I just wanted you to know, I edited the Wiki Navigation bar using this: http://daytimeroyaltyonline.com/topic/8718248/1/#new It's a list a charcter count for GH in July. I'll edit it at the end of each month. FYI. [[User:NeneG|'Nene']]G 00:07, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :That's pretty cool, but do we want to keep it like that, showing the characters who have been shown the most in the last month? I update it after every show with the most recently shown characters. I'm just thinking that if it's updated only once a month with the characters who were shown the most in the previous month that some characters would never be on the navigation since they're not shown often (e.g. Shawn), while others would probably always be on the navigation (e.g. Sonny). IDK, I kinda like it updated everyday with the current characters being shown, not necessarily the ones who appeared the most in the last month.--Ylnani (talk) 04:28, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Plus, I think that if it's updated after every show like I've been doing, after people watch the show, it'd be easier to find the characters they just saw if they want to read more about them (especially if they're new to the wiki). But if it lists the characters who were shown the most in the previous month, they might not be in any storylines currently, so people might not be as interested in reading about them. If you want, we could put a poll on the homepage to vote how to do it.--Ylnani (talk) 04:35, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :Something else I noticed, you had Maxie and John on recurring, but they're both contract. Maxie is still considered contract because Lilley is still temping for Storms. And Robin's stint is over, so I moved her back to former. So, after I took the three of them off, there were only 7 recurring members shown last month (not including the ones listed as children or former on the navigation, Anthony's listed under deceased and recurring though). If we put the most recently shown ones, we could put the maximum nine, including recurring characters who appeared before the previous month.--Ylnani (talk) 05:01, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :I like your idea better. We should keep it that way. [[User:NeneG|'Nene']]G 05:34, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :) I'm sorry I was so adamant, it's just that the more I thought about it, the more I liked the old way. lol --Ylnani (talk) 05:41, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :lol It's fine. And btw I changed the top banner thing. Do you like it? [[User:NeneG|'Nene']]G 18:17, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I do like it! I'm just not used to it yet. lol --Ylnani (talk) 20:52, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok good thanks! [[User:NeneG|'Nene']]G 21:28, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Redirect How do you leave a redirect on a page? Thanks very much. [[User:NeneG|'Nene']]G :The page should be blank except for #REDIRECT page where you want it to redirect If you click on the "more" with the + sign under it on the "source" mode of the editing page, it's on there.--Ylnani (talk) 05:36, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! [[User:NeneG|'Nene']]G 19:49, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Pics hello! hope you dont mind I added a gallery to the general hospital location, it is currently at the top of the page tho, would it be possible for you to move it to the bottom like the other galleries. Id do it myself but I dont know how lol. thanks!!--Bkshadows :Sure!--Ylnani (talk) 00:19, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Eckert pic The woman in the middle is Jenny Eckert and the blonde on the end is Julia Barrett who later became involved with Bill then left town soon after. It was the only picture i could find with all three family members, i tried to crop her out as much as i could lol thanks for that edit too by the way. i didnt proof read, It definetly sounded like sly was bill and jennys son haha ---BKshadows :Thanks. I thought maybe the blonde was Nancy Eckert, Bill's ex-wife who died in 1991.--Ylnani (talk) 23:30, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I cropped it a bit more. I think it looks okay.--Ylnani (talk) 23:35, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ahh afraid not i am in the process of uploading a few pictures of her tho. --Bkshadows Favor Hey, if your busy, ironge this. But if not, can you please meet me on chat? Thanks. [[User:NeneG|'Nene']]G 20:36, August 27, 2012 (UTC) RE Sure! The Luke video is great. Sorry about Kristina's name. Thanks though! :D [[User:NeneG|'Nene']]G 21:06, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome :) I saw that video and loved it, I thought it was really well made!--Ylnani (talk) 21:18, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Main page Hey, since the main page was splitting and showing a lot of blank white space, I thought you'd appreciate me fixing it up a bit. I didn't remove any of your awesome content, hope you like! LexiLexi (talk) 23:00, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for trying, but we actually like it the way it was and the other active admin has changed it back. The reason it's showing a lot of white space is because of the ad that is now on the top of the page. Until recently, either there was no ad, or a banner type ad was there and it didn't cause the white space; but now that the ad is a box--thus the white space. It's annoying, but I haven't thought of a creative/decorative way to jazz it up yet. When I or NeneG does, we'll fix it.--Ylnani (talk) 23:11, August 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Banner Wanna talk about it on chat? [[User:NeneG|'Nene']]G 23:40, August 30, 2012 (UTC)